


1977 o della teoria del nootropo

by murasaki_gyps



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aliens, Alternate Universe - College/University, Breaking Bad References, Complicated Relationships, Crack, Gen, Polyamory, References to Drugs, mentions of Hunk/Lance, mentions of Lotor/Shay
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 04:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14012382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murasaki_gyps/pseuds/murasaki_gyps
Summary: Con gli elementi chimici non si scherzava – per lo meno con alcuni di loro, bizzosi quanto i cinque gatti di Keith ma decisamente più esplosivi. Si poteva dire che l’abitudine a maneggiare solfuri e giocare con molecole di idrogeno (che, se non oculatamente maneggiate, avrebbero potuto far avvampare letteralmente persino l’aria) avesse reso il suo tocco leggero e la sua sensibilità al mondo che lo circondava persino più acuta del normale.Quello che, paradossalmente, l’aveva reso un pazzo irresponsabile di prima grandezza era stato proprio il college.Quando sei Hunk Garett e studi in un college, dove farsi un mutuo sulla casa costerebbe meno che pagarne la retta, forse trovarsi un secondo lavoro come cameriere non basta. Meno male che c'è Lotor a offrirti la possibilità di sfruttare le tue conoscenze di chimica per prenderti la laurea senza troppi patemi.O forse no...





	1977 o della teoria del nootropo

**Author's Note:**

> Ieri sera sono stata alla festa di compleanno di [EneriMess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EneriMess) e, a parte essere stata una bellissima serata, abbiamo fatto una cena con delitto. Ispirata ai personaggi di Voltron e ideata da [HolieErde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolieErde/profile). Io mi sono ritrovata a essere un "Hunk" cornificato (da Shay CON LOTOR), cornificatore (con Lance) ed è uscito fuori - totalmente a random, perché ero anche meno in me del solito - che cucinavo meth e che Lotor la spacciava per il college per conto mio.
> 
> Da qui è partita la promessa di SCRIVERCI SU, su questa cosa di Hunk che sintetizza metanfetamine e stringe un'inedita alleanza con Lotor. Quindi quella che state per leggere è una fic più o meno crack (non la droga) (ma si parla di droghe) a cui ho apportato delle piccolissime correzioni. Ma di base ci sono Hunk che sintetizza - droghe nootrope, che sono le _smart drugs_ , le droghe dell'attenzione molto spacciate, anche legalmente, nei campus universitari per aiutare i ragazzi a fare maratone di studio infinite - e Lotor che spaccia e BIRICHINEGGIA.
> 
> Io ADORO Hunk (e non avrei mai pensato che la mia prima fic su di lui sarebbe stata QUESTA) e amo di amore raro la Hunk/Shay, questa situazione assolutamente assurda di una specie di strana relazione poliamorosa con Lotor per mezzo è inedita persino per la mia mente bacata (ed è una delle cose più crack di questa fic, I KNOW MA NON MI FERMERÒ).
> 
> Per quanto riguarda il setting, immaginatevi un college all'americana ma in un universo simile a quello di Futurama. Quindi sconclusionato e, sì, gli alieni restano alieni (cioè, ragazzi, non potevo togliere a Lotor la sua bellissima pelle lilla, PLS). E basta, ho scritto più note che fanfic, buona lettura (SPERO).
> 
> (Oh, "Linguargentina" è un appellativo di un personaggio di "Queste Oscure Materie", che non ho letto. Ma è anche una traduzione italiana molto poetica di "silver tongue", appellativo di Loki, che significa più o meno che ha una parlantina fantastica con cui sa affascinare gli interlocutori e rigirarseli fra le mani. Non ditemi che non è perfetto anche per Lotor).
> 
> ("1977" è il titolo della canzone di apertura di "Breaking Bad") (No, non ho visto neanche quello ma Tumblr e la mia bacheca Facebook mi hanno insegnato molte cose sulla serie)

La chimica, come tutte le scienze esatte, ha le sue regole. Una di quelle più importanti – eppure tanto semplice da sembrare quasi stupida – è che la cautela è l’unico ingrediente di cui si può abbondare, persino esagerare.

La prudenza era sempre stata una sua vecchia amica ma se c’era una cosa che Hunk Garett aveva imparato, in tre anni di college, era che persino lui era stato uno scavezzacollo qualunque, prima di mettere piede nelle aule della facoltà di Chimica, sature dell’odore artificiale e anche un tantino inquietante dello zolfo.

Con gli elementi chimici non si scherzava – per lo meno con alcuni di loro, bizzosi quanto i cinque gatti di Keith ma decisamente più _esplosivi_. Si poteva dire che l’abitudine a maneggiare solfuri e giocare con molecole di idrogeno (che, se non oculatamente maneggiate, avrebbero potuto far avvampare letteralmente persino l’aria) avesse reso il suo tocco leggero e la sua sensibilità al mondo che lo circondava persino più acuta del normale.

Quello che, paradossalmente, l’aveva reso un pazzo irresponsabile di prima grandezza era stato proprio il college.

… le sue rette astronomiche, a voler essere precisi. Se non venivi da una famiglia ricca, di mezzi legali per mantenerti agli studi ce n’erano ben pochi. Di mezzi legali che non prevedessero di pagare i debiti scolastici vita natural durante – magari cedendo anche i diritti di sfruttamento del proprio DNA – non ne esistevano.

Se ci si avventurava nel territorio dell’illegalità, invece, si apriva davanti una savana tanto vasta quanto inesplorata di possibilità di sopravvivere senza morire di fame, esaurimento nervoso o super-lavoro per mancanza di sonno. E ci si poteva avventurare lì dentro per gradi, persino. Non c’era bisogno di assaltare blindati che trasportavano lingotti d’oro o svaligiare banche armati di mitra, eventualità che Hunk detestava anche solo in forma di idea.

Si poteva, per esempio, occupare una delle aule abbandonate della vecchia sede della facoltà di Geologia, quella che da una decina d’anni era adibita a _discarica-barra-trovarobe_ di tutte le strumentazioni rotte del Campus Altea. Era un postaccio in cui nemmeno i custodi amavano passare più tempo del necessario, limitandosi a scaricare la spazzatura al piano terra e tornarsene molto velocemente ai loro gabbiotti.

«Uff!».

Hunk invece nella Ghost Town del campus ci passava molto più tempo del necessario – e meno male che era nato non solo sospettoso ma pure scettico, o avrebbe creduto davvero alle storie di fantasmi degli esami passati, che affollavano quel palazzaccio che sapeva di muffa.

Tutto quel senso di allerta, però, faceva bene al suo lavoro appena un pochino illegale.

«Cosa c’è, mio irritabile amico? Quei campioni di benzidrile-tioacetammide non stanno facendo il loro dovere?».

Hunk sollevò lo sguardo dalla formica ingiallita del tavolo, su cui si affollavano in sequenza ordinatissima becher di varie dimensioni, due distillatori, un mortaio, un cromatografo, un estrattore Soxhlet e tutta un’altra lunga sfilza di strumenti vari ed eventuali, che teneva tutti ben catalogati ed etichettati, perché niente doveva uscire da quel laboratorio clandestino. Soprattutto non con le sue impronte sopra.

Spense la centrifuga e rialzò la maschera di plastica protettiva dagli occhi, fissando il suo interlocutore. Lotor Daibazarsson se ne stava seduto a quella che una volta doveva essere stata la cattedra del professore. In una mano teneva “L’arte della diplomazia” di Kissinger, l’altra era stretta in un pugno – il gomito puntellato sul bracciolo di legno della sedia su cui se ne stava negligentemente abbandonato – e le nocche gli affondavano nella guancia. Teneva i piedi sulla cattedra ma il tutto in quella maniera fintamente casuale, che gli dava sempre l’aria di stare posando per una copertina di Vogue.

Era matematicamente impossibile beccare Lotor in un momento di rilassata trascuratezza; una volta Lance ci aveva provato, a stalkerarlo per tutto il campus con la fotocamera dello smartphone aperta, nel tentativo di beccarlo anche solo a sbadigliare o fare una smorfia. Tutto quello che ne aveva ricavato era stata una galleria di foto degne di un portfolio da modello… e i soldi di tutte le _Lotorers_ , pronte a vendersi anche un rene per degli scatti inediti del loro sex symbol.

«No, no, la rob… i materiali che mi procuri sono sempre, _stranamente_ , ottimi. Il problema è questa musica…» sbuffò Hunk, indicando le casse collegate in bluetooth al suo smartphone, che rigurgitavano fuori a medio volume storie assurde sulle nevicate nelle domeniche d’agosto.

«Sì, è effettivamente del ciarpame spregevole e non capisco perché ti ostini a inquinare l’aria irrespirabile di questo posto con quella roba… pensavo fossi più un tipo da rock, Garett» replicò Lotor, sollevando appena un sopracciglio bianco in segno di totale fastidio per quella musicaccia, che lo costringeva spesso e volentieri a munirsi di tappi per le orecchie.

Avrebbe potuto anche andare a leggere i suoi libri altrove, certo, ma i meandri più antichi del campus erano sconosciuti ai più – persino ai professori – e c’erano certe strade segrete che conoscevano solo lui e pochi altri eletti per avventurarcisi e trovare un po’ di quiete. “ _Essere me a volte è davvero stancante_ ” usava dire Lotor, riferendosi alle fin troppe persone che lo assillavano, anche quando lui non aveva la benché minima voglia di contatti sociali.

Per assurdo, Hunk le sue lamentele – accenni narcisistici a parte – le capiva benissimo: non doveva essere facile ritagliarsi un po’ di privacy, quando la gente faceva a botte persino solo per uno screenshot di un tuo status Cosmobook. Se magari il più valente studente del campus Altea non si fosse fatto una certa fama di casanova e leader sotterraneo dello spaccio di _farmaci_ , però…

«Sì, che preferisco il rock! Infatti questa playlist non è roba mia. Me la sono fatta fare appositamente da Lance… ha una capacità tutta sua e che non gli invidio per niente di beccare solo la peggior spazzatura musicale disponibile in giro… e questa _roba_ mi irrita abbastanza da tenermi sempre all’erta. Non pretenderai che me ne stia in questo posto a fabbricare Modafinil e fingere che sia tutto normale, uh?».

Lotor sorrise. Ora, Hunk era abbastanza impermeabile al fascino altrui: quello che cercava negli altri non era il carisma, ma certe qualità molto più semplici e banali che potevano farlo sentire al sicuro – e con Lotor non ci si poteva mai sentire al sicuro. Era bravo a rassicurare gli altri, quelli che non guardavano oltre la bella patina di capelli lunghi e occhioni corredati di ciglia così folte da far invidia a una pubblicità di un mascara Maybelline. Questo lo studente più brillane del campus – nonché famigerato ex-Presidente del Consiglio studetentesco – lo aveva capito fin troppo bene e aveva adottato con Hunk la tattica più basilare in assoluto: essere se stesso.

Che non significava comportarsi da stronzetto figlio di papà privilegiato – Lotor non era quello, nonostante la famiglia tanto facoltosa quanto complicata che aveva alle spalle. Significava che quando Lotor sorrideva _a lui_ non c’era miele sulle sue labbra, né luccichii complici nelle sue iridi viola. Era inquietante in modo trasparente, perché trasparente era tutta la sua fame di convincere con i migliori ragionamenti del mondo il suo interlocutore della validità delle sue posizioni.

«Oh, Garett, andiamo!» la sua voce fonda e calda risuonò nell’aula, sovrastando persino il ritmo da dancefloor di “Dragostea Din Tei”.

«Quei farmaci – perché sono farmaci, non te lo scordare – sono perfettamente legali in più di cento pianeti solo di questo quadrante. Il problema è che sono dannatamente costosi e tu dovresti saper bene cosa significa doversi arrabattare anche solo per mettere assieme il pranzo con la cena, mmh?».

Hunk sollevò un dito, già pronto a obiettare a quella domanda retorica per consigliare a Lotor di non andare a premere su certi tasti proprio con lui. Quello, però, fece un cenno compiacente col capo e abbassò il libro sulla cattedra, prima di accomodarsi meglio sulla sedia e continuare la sua arringa a un solo spettatore.

«Noi stiamo semplicemente offrendo un _servizio_ agli studenti più bisognosi del campus Altea. Se non puoi cambiare il sistema e rendere il ritmo degli esami più umano – e tu lo sai quanto io ci abbia provato prima di essere… di lasciare il Consiglio – beh, il sistema va scardinato una piccola maglia alla volta».

«E dopare tutto il corpo studentesco del college come si inserirebbe in quest’opera di rivoluzione?» lo interruppe Hunk, trovando finalmente uno spazio di fiato fra una parola e l’altra del più giovane dottorando del campus Altea. Ok, i soldi, il bisogno di pagare la retta senza mettere in difficoltà i suoi, bene tutto… ma una coscienza Hunk Garett ancora ce l’aveva. Ogni tanto bussava alle porte della sua mente e gli ricordava che non importava con quanta cura fabbricasse la sua versione del Modafinil, c’era pur sempre gente che avrebbe finito per abusarne e lui si sentiva responsabile, come se fosse stato il dito che buttava giù la prima tessera di un domino.

Lotor fece spallucce, divertito da quell’inaspettata schermaglia verbale, e incrociò le lunghe dita viola contro la pancia, prima di riprendere a parlare. La musica _davvero brutta_ di Lance continuava ad andare in sottofondo, dando un tempo alle sue parole già cadenzate.

«Noi gli offriamo un aiuto per superare con successo il college, senza crollare. Se poi qualcuno viene beccato con le pillole nel sacco, sarà il momento giusto per far scoppiare uno scandalo e incolpare il Rettorato tutto e l’attuale Consiglio studentesco per non aver protetto abbastanza i suoi ragazzi e aver assicurato loro dei ritmi di lavoro regolari».

Com’era che in una maniera o nell’altra Lotor riusciva a piegare ogni situazione al suo volere con la sola forza di un discorso? Persino la sua cacciata dal Consiglio studentesco per non meglio precisati retroscena, era riuscito a trasformarla in un’orgogliosa ritirata per non “sporcarsi le mani con chi collaborava con il Rettorato, invece di opporsi alle sue decisioni drastiche”. L’appellativo di _Linguargentina_ non se lo era certo guadagnato a caso.

«Sarà…» tagliò corto Hunk, molto poco convinto da quel giro di parole. Aveva però ancora un sacco di lavoro da fare, prima di potersene tornare nella sua stanza – a studiare, ovviamente, mica a dormire – e voleva finire quanto prima. Aveva pur sempre un contratto in essere con Lotor e, per quanto non gli piacessero i suoi contenuti, era un onesto _do ut des_ di favori. E poi… tanto non era lui che doveva sbattersi a cercare connessioni e legami e incontrare gente, per spacciare quelle magiche pilloline che potenziavano la concentrazione. La sola idea di dover sprecare tutto quel tempo per convincere altre persone della bontà o meno di un traffico illegale di medicinali lo stancava a dir poco.

Per un attimo sembrò che la quiete – interrotta soltanto dal trash di Lance, più efficace per i disturbi d’attenzione persino delle molecole che Hunk stava sintetizzando – dovesse tornare a regnare sovrana. Era quello il motivo principale per cui Lotor si andava a rifugiare in quel posto: Hunk Garett era uno dei pochi che non lo adorava, non gli rompeva le scatole con domande inopportune sulle sue preferenze sessuali e aveva quel modo di agire così stabile e solido, come una roccia, da rendere calma tutta l’atmosfera della stanza in cui si trovava a sostare.

«A proposito, Shay mi ha detto di dirti che il vostro appuntamento di domani sera è spostato alle sette».

Hunk urtò un becher, per poco rischiandolo di mandarlo in frantumi – _cautela, Garett, cautela!_ – e si voltò nella sua direzione, senza nemmeno rialzare la mascherina: «Lotor, dannazione, di nuovo?! Ti ho detto di lasciarla in pace!».

Lotor sollevò le mani grandi, un’espressione di pura innocenza stampata sul bel volto lilla ed esclamò: «Non le ho venduto niente» che nella sua lingua significava, addirittura, che ci teneva alla salute della persona nominata.

«Ci siamo solo intrattenuti in una piacevole conversazione al bar di Geologia nuova, ieri pomeriggio. E poi è lei che mi ha fermato» sorrise, fin troppo allusivo sulle parole “piacevole conversazione” ma la smorfia scetticamente disgustata che Hunk gli rivolse era tutta dedicata a quell’ultima battuta.

Sì, Lotor Daibazarsson era lo scapolone d’oro del campus Altea ma ad alcuni _sfortunati_ era nota la sua “passione” per le donne forti. Il chimico in erba era già a conoscenza di fin troppi particolari a proposito della vita privata dell’ex-presidente del Consiglio studentesco – passavano davvero tanto, _troppo_ , tempo a contatto – avrebbe preferito risparmiarsi la consapevolezza che la sua cultura enciclopedica si estendesse anche a certe pratiche del mondo BDSM.

«Sì, perché uno che studia a Scienze Politiche si trova assolutamente per caso a passare per il bar di una facoltà dall’altro lato del campus… Evita di farla distrarre in questi giorni, per lo meno, che la settimana prossima ha un esame» sbottò Hunk alla fine, rassegnato, ché tanto comunque qualsiasi cosa avesse da dire al riguardo, non si sentiva di farlo se non in presenza di Shay.

«Anche tu, Garett, dovresti evitare di _scambiarti troppe playlist_ con McClain, o rimarrai indietro sulla tabella di marcia» insinuò Lotor, sensuale e serpentino, prima di tornare a dedicare tutte le sue attenzioni a Henry Kissinger e le sue teorie diplomatiche.

Hunk si massaggiò la fronte, esausto. Ah, avrebbe voluto soltanto laurearsi, uscire da quel posto e passare il resto della sua vita a guardare la vernice per inventarsi un modo di farla asciugare più velocemente. Pensava che il college sarebbe stato tutto studio matto e disperato e serate a consolarsi, migliorando le ricette viste ad Astro-Masterchef. Invece no: traffico di farmaci illegali, amicizie pericolose e pure un rapporto sentimentale a dir poco sconclusionato con la sua migliore amica/forse fidanzata che non approvava del tutto il suo secondo lavoro, pur capendone benissimo le ragioni.

E poi Lotor Daibazarsson, ovviamente. Bastava pronunciarne il nome per capire che avere un simile _datore di lavoro_ per compagnia prediletta non gli avrebbe portato nient’altro che guai. D’altronde fuori dai laboratori di chimica Hunk Garett non era mai stato prudente: non nello scegliersi le amicizie, per lo meno.

**Author's Note:**

> "Le domeniche d'agosto quanta neve che cadrà"?  
> Sul serio?  
> Regà, era una fic trashona, se non ci infilavo Gigi d'Alessio, vi giuro, non mi sarei mai perdonata.


End file.
